Ask the 'Bots!
by Aurrawings
Summary: Go on, ask! I dont' have anything better to do! K through M questions, I don't care. Since it has possibility of M, I will warn in advance if there is a chapter with some M in it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, just doing something new. I've seen a few of these around and find them hilarious, so I'm going to open one up as well. So here we go… Ask any Autobot a question, including the kids, go ahead! Fire away! I have nothing better to do… Just put in the review what questions you want. (limit of 2 per person plz? PRIME AND ANIMATED UNIVERSE ONLY)


	2. Round 1

**Okay, first installment of "ask the 'bots..." I'm going in somewhat first come first serve order. What is with all your relationship questions! GEEZ!**

…**...**

_TimeLordBud asks: _June Darby, will you marry me?

June cleared her throat in slight embarrassment, her face flushing pink. "I appreciate your offer, b-but...I think it best I decline. Jack may not...agree..." June said haltingly, struggling to come up for a polite response other than flat out 'NO.'

…...

_Mayday200 asks:_ Jazz, is it true that YOU my friend, likes Prowl?

Jazz laughed. "You mah friend has got some issues. Nah, I don' like Prowl like dat, as a bro, sure, but we ain't boyfriends or anythin'."

…...

_soniccouples10 asks: _Animated Bee;Oh, you got a crush on Sari Sumdac? If you do, tell her for goodness sake!

The small yellow bot's face flushed and he looked away, tapping his fingers together. "So what if I do? Even if I did... Sari wouldn't take me seriously...at least I don't think she would..." Bee glanced down the hall for a moment. "I'll be back."

…...

_anonomon asks: _Bee, do you think of Raf as a brother or a son?

Bee smiled to himself at this, speaking through the radio. "I can honestly say I think of him as a little of both. He's my best friend in the world, which is sorta more of a brother. I suppose I think of him as a son whenever I am protecting him though."

…...

_guest asks:_ Miko, if I dared you to dump glitter inside of Ratchet's vehicle mode would you do it? He'd be picking it out for months!

Miko laughed. "You got a deal! I'll probably have to stick closer to Bulk for a while though..." Miko ran off, searching for some glitter.

…**...**

**Hope you enjoyed! There would be more, but I haven't been getting that many requests. Just put in the review or PM me a question or two for the bots (or humans) OF TF PRIME OR ANIMATED ONLY. Aurrawings out! ^~^**


	3. Round 2

**Round 2! Thank you all for the questions! (especially since they're not so romantic...)**

…**...**

_Soniccouples10 asks: _To animated Sentinel, I know you say 'I hate this planet,' but I'm sure there's at least one thing you think is pretty...like flowers?

Sentienel snorted in disgust. "I don't know how or why I was subjected to interrogation by your repulsive kind... And yes, most everything on this Primus forsaken rock I despise, though if I had to pick something... a few of the sunsets I've seen held some beauty."

…...

_Ardent Aspen asks:_ Optimus, umm...(blushes and mumbles for a few seconds) How do you feel about the fact that so many kids (Jack, Miko, Raf, etc.) think of you like a father? Personally, you remind me of my own dad in the way you protect your team and make whatever sacrifices you need to ensure their well-being.

(answering as Prime version)

Optimus smiled, something he rarely did but this human's question certainly merited it. "I suppose it gives me a sense of being human myself. Without a doubt, I will protect this planet until I'm offlined, the children can be assured of that. I thank you as well for your comment of myself reminding you of your father, to be compared to a human with his morals is an honor."

…...

_NeonEyes asks: _Optimus, is Smokescreen your son? 'Cause you two have the same crest thing on your head.

Optimus raised an optic ridge, glancing over at Smokescreen, who waved. He sighed. "No, he's not of any relation to me, I have no children. The crest on his helm as well as mine are simply part of our frames."

Cliffjumper: Do you have a crush on Arcee?

Cliff froze at the question, then exploded. " WHO TOLD YOU?! I swear if it was Bee..."

Ratchet: If you had a one-night stand with someone, who would it be? (Autobot or Decepticon, no femmes XD)

Ratchet's optic twitched ever so slightly as he had to reread the question, just to confirm it was asking what he thought it was. "Human...If I were in your presence and Optimus wouldn't offline me for it, I'd throw a wrench at you so hard it'd be permanently lodged in your skull." Ratchet growled, though to his utter dismay, an image popped in his head. He shook his head, starting to walk away, though mutters just loud enough to hear, "Optimus...there's your answer..."

…...

_TimeLordBud asks_: Dear Sari, why do you suck?

Sari nearly did a spit-take at the question. Her blue eyes narrowed and she equipped her hammer. "You wanna come say that to my face, bub?"

…**...**

**Ehh...touchy bots are touchy. Understandable, random humans are asking intensely personal questions! XD I would love to continue doing this as long as I keep getting questions, it keeps my TF muse going and makes me think of how each character would respond. I'm waiving the '2 questions per person thing, give me as many as you want. I may open this up to questions for the 'cons too... Thanks again! Aurrawings out! ^~^**


	4. Round 3

**Next round! Jus' remember, if you guys like these, I need questions! More questions = more chapters! Questions are now open to 'cons as well.**

…**...**

_Ahensiek asks:_ Megatron, would you rather be killed by Optimus Prime while wearing a Cinderella dress or be in a giant bowl filled with hot sauce and a hundred scraplets?

Megatron's crimson optics narrowed as he scoffed. "What kind of a question is that, puny fleshling? I would rather tear out my own spark than allow myself to perish at the hand of Optimus. I have no idea what 'hot sauce' is and since a mere hundred scraplets wouldn't be difficult to eradicate, I would readily go with that option.

…...

_Kitstarr asks: _Knockout, how do you look so awesome/sexy as well as act so cool?

Knockout gave a small smirk at this. He had been accused of being vain before, and enjoyed every time someone told him so. "You could say it's merely in my programming. I wouldn't mind having an underling that compliments me like you..."

TFP Ratchet: Why are you such a meanie head about humans?! What did we ever do, you fraggin jerk!? I mean really!

Ratchet sighed. "One reason you just displayed. How is it that such small beings like yourself can be so loud? I swear, ever since Optimus allowed the children into the base I've gotten so little work done..."

Soundwave: How are you so creepy as well as cool looking and have no face...wait...what was I asking? Eh, how do you drink energon?

Soundwave, mute as ever, stood in consideration. He projected a short scene of Knockout giving him an injection of energon in answer.

…...

_Soniccouples10 asks: _Sari, you know Bee has a crush on you, right? And who do you look up to in the Autobots as a father figure?

Sari blushed at the first part of the question, choosing to answer the second one instead. "I guess the obvious answer is Optimus. Ratchet's kind of like the grandpa, Bee is like my big brother, Bulkhead's a cousin and Prowl... well, Prowl's like that distant, reclusive uncle you only ever rarely see at the family reunions."

…...

_AutobotShadowstalker asks: _Arcee, Do you have a crush on Cliff or Tailgate? I'm deeply sorry for your loss.

Arcee sighed sadly, thinking of her old partners. "Tailgate was more strictly a partner, but Cliff...I've gotta say I was a lot more attached. What does it matter...the 'Cons took them both from me so there's no point in asking..."

Optimus, have you noticed you are the glue that holds the team together?

Optimus tilted his head slightly at the question. "I did not realize it, but I suppose that is all the more reason to make sure my entire team stays alive."

Jack, how's it going between you and Sierra?

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to come up with a way to answer. "We, uh... aren't dating anymore. With the 'Cons taking over the world and all, we just can't seem to find time."

…...

_Sophia901 asks:_ Wheeljack, u-um d-do you l-like anybody? (turns away blushing 'cause has a huge crush)

Wheeljack smirked. "Nah, not at the moment. You wanna go for a ride sometime? Maybe I can make something blow up for fun, don't worry, I don't mean you."

…...

_InvaderRife asks: _Arcee, you love Starscream, don't you? I KNOW YOU DO! (sorry, I really like to yell.)

Arcee recoiled a bit, her tone dark when she answered. "I don't know where you got that notion, but I will NEVER have even a HINT of a feeling for that murderer. On top of the fact that he's a 'Con, he's the one that took Cliffjumper from me..."

Sari, Y U so awesome?

Sari smiled at this. "It's just the way I am, I guess. Yay...finally someone I don't have to track down and beat the crap out of for dissing me or bugging me if I like Bumblebee..."

…**...**

**I try to make some of these humorous, but others you must understand will be serious. Certain relationships, or if you ask certain bots... (i.e., Megatron, Optimus, Soundwave, possibly Ratchet) you might get a more serious answer.**


	5. Round 4

**Round 5! woo hoo! Thanks to everyone that has sent me questions!**

…**...**

_Mayday200 asks:_ Jazz, so...what's it like hearing Sentinel brag every. Fragging. Day? P.S., Sorry for the first question, I was on a sugar rush...with cookies.

Jazz laughed to himself, thinking of the slag-head that he was unfortunate enough to have for a commander. "Honestly, sometimes he makes me want ta bash mah helm against a wall until my processor comes out mah audios. Like ah said ta Optimus, I jus' tune out most ah what he says. And it's a'right, oddly enough ah get asked dat a lot..."

Sari, who's your best friend, Bulkhead or Bumblebee? And can I be your friend? Please?

"Bee is my best friend in the world, but Bulkhead's okay too. And sure, if you can find a way to come to the future and get to Detroit."

…...

_anonomon asks:_ Soundwave, can I borrow Ravage for a day? I have a really annoying neighbor that requires a good lesson. I have energon sweets for a yes.

(answering as animated)

"Soudwave acknowledges. Permission granted. Ravage, eject." Soundwave said in his monotone, mechanized voice. He ejected Ravage from his body, sending him off to do whatever was asked by the human requesting his prescence.

…...

_Kitstarr asks:_ First, that's gotta be weird, having to get energon injected into ya Soundwave. Okay now the questions. TFP Megatron, why hadn't you at least waited for maybe half of Cybertron to be revived before make the omega lock and allspark send a blast to earth to take over it? So what I'm asking is, why had you not thought this through exactly?

Megatron was silent a few moments, red optics narrowed to slits, before he lost it. "DON'T EVEN START, FLESHLING!"

TFA Prowl, mind teaching me how to be a cyber ninja?

Prowl smiled, more of a smirk actually, but answered regardless. "I could possibly teach you the basic principles, but I doubt you can achieve processor over matter and training for cyber ninjas lasts more than a hundred stellar cycles, far more than a human lifespan. I'm more than willing to try though."

…**...**

**I VERY regretfully inform you that I can no longer continue this. D: I've received two notices that I need to stop writing this and I am loath to lose it completely or even lose my account, so I can't continue. Stupid 'Eliminators' are on my aft worse than scraplets on an Autobot... (sighs) Sorry guys. I will, however, possibly answer questions pertaining to my ongoing stories as long as you PM them to me. They will probably appear in my author's note at the beginning of each chapter. Sorry again... :( Aurrawings down...but not out! Lol.**


End file.
